The Super Smash Bros. Galaxy
The Super Smash Bros. Galaxy is the Two Hundred Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 3, 2017. Synopsis Tabuu is reborn and was now free to let Eggman crush the heroes and rule the multiverse unchallenged. What were the intentions of Tabuu? Plot The Episode begins in each Chapter. Prologue= With Tabuu awakened, Paul Gekko, Sasuke and Naruto were shocked of the reawakening leader of the Sith tribe. Tabuu commends Paul Gekko about the legend of the Mushroom Kingdom: When the world is young, the Mushroom Kingdom was established in the center of Izumo. reveals that unlocking powers of the Great Force triggers his awakening, and cites how time resuming and the Eggman Empire was now ahead of schedule thanks to the efforts of Momoshiki Palpatine. However Tabuu's safeguards proved useful when it is revealed that the Ryuseken held the power of the Great Force. With his newfound freedom, Eggman equips Tabuu with his army to attack Team Paul-San. When Paul Gekko uses a "Grappling Gun" to counter Tabuu's flying sword attack, Tabuu fully explains the reasons for his ambition to conquer the Multiverse: The Galactic Empires were rising, falling and reincarnating at the same time throughout every galaxy bringing nothing but misery and death to the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Dens's lush nature, he coveted the very star system. Tabuu's personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to planet lush in green and blue. Tabuu proclaims that the Ancient Minister had already conquered the multiverse one planet at a time, and only one piece remains before assaulting Paul Gekko with a series of swift punches and finally immobilizing him with his Biggoron Swords while the Eggman Army have finally outnumbered the heroes including the Six Mane. In the song, "This Day Aria", Tabuu then calls forth the Great Force and Eggman sings about his wish of becoming a true ruler of the Multiverse comes to fruition, and Izumi sings about Tabuu was planning this all along with the aid of Momoshiki Palpatine as Eggman is already prepared to touch the Great Force with his right hand. After the song ends, Eggman managed to touch the Great Force and wished to be a true ruler of the Multiverse. With his wish come true, Eggman orders the heroes to be captured. Tabuu states the Triforce is all that remains. |-|Chapter 1: Midair Stadium= High up in the sky, at a floating arena named the Midair Stadium; a large crowd is gathered to spectate a competitive one-on-one brawl between two combatants that are sent to the arena in trophy form and take living form: jumping-plumber-turned-celebrity hero Mario and the sphere-shaped, childlike-yet-heroic pink puffball Kirby. Amongst those delightedly spectating from the crowd are two more Smashers, Princesses Zelda and Peach, the latter of whom is closely associated with Mario. Spectators to this match are not limited to the crowd in attendance; floating above the Midair Stadium is an area named Skyworld, which is otherwise uninhabited by Smashers except for a young angel knight named Pit, who cheers by himself while watching the match through the waters of a magic fountain in Skyworld's palace. As the audience watches, Mario and Kirby have their competitive Brawl, and one defeats the other and emerges the victor. In an act of good sportsmanship, the victor soon restores his opponent to living form by hitting his trophy stand base, and the crowd cheers as Mario and Kirby shake hands and wave to the audience. The sky suddenly darkens with red clouds, heralding the arrival of the newHalberd, which carries the prisoners, Team Paul-San. Petey Piranha shoots a cannonball out of his mouth at Mario, blasting Mario off of the stadium and far into the heavens. Petey, who immediately proceeds to capture Peach and make her Bowser's Bride. Kirby |-|Chapter 2: Sky World= Back in Skyworld, Pit helplessly watches as the flashback of Tabuu succeeded on obtaining the Great Force. Just then, he is summoned by the goddess of Skyworld, the benevolent Palutena, who grants him the task of stopping Tabuu from obtaining the Triforce. Palutena bestows a magical bow upon Pit to use as his weapon; enthusiastic, Pit gracefully descends from Palutena's palace into the clouds below and begins his journey. Then, Pit spots Mario and revives him. The two team up to pursue the Halberd through the cloud-like terrain, but they aren't quite fast enough to reach the flying airship. However, Meta Knight in his Halberd II lets Pit and Mario hop aboard and explains about Tabuu. Eventually, Meta Knight, Mario and Pit passed the Ancient Minister himself and continue their pursuit of the Eggman Army. |-|Chapter 3: Kongo Bongo Island= In Kongo Bongo Island, far from Mario's group and Kirby that is the domain of Donkey Kong who practices dancing for his anniversary of his first date with Candy Kong. He messes up the dance, but Diddy encourages him to try again. As he dances a second time, the ape Accidentally slips on a banana peel and fall down the elevator. Donkey Kong, no longer determined, decides to try something else for his anniversary, but Cranky comes and tells him the bad news about the Crystal Coconut. In the Flashback, Cranky Kong has trouble choosing the correct beaker for a potion. He asks the Crystal Coconut which one it best. After it is revealed which potion to take, the green Paratroopa flies into the room and abducts the Coconut, and Cranky is unable to catch him. Back at the Present, Diddy overhears the conversation, and he and Donkey Kong head out to retrieve the item. The apes begin their new adventure by searching for the green Paratroopa in the jungle. The Kongs succeed in finding him, but have trouble catching him. After swinging on the jungle vines for quite some time, Donkey Kong crashes into a tree and the green Paratroopa flies away. Diddy helps him get up, and the two angrily chase him into the Temple of Groudon. After following the bird through the many twists and turns of the temple, the Kongs enter a hallway full of separate rooms and lose track of the villain and steps on a hidden switch on the ground and accidentally sets off a booby trap, almost getting killed. The heroes panic and race through the remaining parts of the temple, running away from countless number of traps. The two Kongs soon get stuck at the dead end and fall through the floor. The apes are sent into a small room, which contains a small table holding a Golden Banana but quickly notices that it is only a gold fake, at which point he realizes that it is the perfect gift for Candy. However, they are frightened as soon as they hear the angry roar of the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon and unleashed a deadly drought on the island. The primates fearfully race out of the temple, with the Golden Banana still in their hands. However, Cranky Kong is Angry at them for accidentally waking the sleeping Pokemon of Groudon. He asks if they foolishly touched anything while they were in the temple, and he angrily notices the Golden Banana in Donkey Kong's hand. At that moment, an earthquake occurs, to which Cranky comments that "it's starting." When Diddy asks about the event, Cranky grabs the "Encyclopedia Bananica" that falls off the shelf. Cranky begins to read the book, and informs them (in song) that the Kongs have "brought the wrath of Groudon on down." Klump, hiding outside, spies on them as this happens and notices the Crystal Coconut being stolen first to be delivered to Bowser. On the way there, Donkey and Diddy run into Candy Kong. Candy notices the Golden Banana in the ape's hand and asks if it is for her. Donkey Kong immediately forgets about the banana's curse, and tells her that it is her gift for their anniversary. Candy is greatly pleased by the gift, and then walks away after kissing Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong, stunned at what he had just done, knocks some sense back into Donkey Kong, who facepalm & regrets what he has just done. Suddenly, out of the lake emerges an immense, serpentine beast, the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza, who is obviously aware of Groudon's awakening in Kongo Bongo Island. The Kongs are very hot, so Diddy Kong suggests that they go swimming at the beach. Unfortunately, Candy cannot lay around with Donkey and Diddy all day because she has to work, and heads into the barrelworks factory immediately. Donkey Kong wonders why she was acting so strangely, but then Bluster Kong interrupts the ape and tells him that Candy is tired of him and "wants a monkey who's made something out of himself." Donkey Kong defends himself by explaining that he is going to be the future ruler of the island according to the Crystal Coconut, but Bluster could not care less, stating that he does not need any "Crystal Coconut mumbo-jumbo to win Candy's hand." |-|Chapter 4: Porky's Wrath= Elsewhere Lucas wanders an area that is essentially a deserted, dilapidated zoo. He is suddenly confronted by the Eggman Walkers and the horde of Pork Trooper led by Porky Statue. Lucas attempts to use his physic powers to run from the statue and the Eggman Walkers, but he trips and gets trapped. Before Lucas can meet his doom, another psychic child, Ness, heroically appears and topples the statue with his PK Thunder, then shatters it with his PK Flash. The statue reveals itself to be containing the arch-nemesis of both Ness and Lucas, Porky Minch, a misanthropic child their age serving the Eggman Empire's as one of its major members. Operating from within his personal spider mech, Porky attacks, but Lucas and Ness team up to defeat Porky through an extended battle. After Porky is finally defeated, Lucas and Ness sees the Eggman Walker piloted by Mylene who aims the super dark magic cannon at Sho Shishimaru, Ness selflessly shoves Sho out of the way. As a frightened Lucas and a seroius Sho runs away in the pouring rain, Lucas catches a glimpse of Mylene laughing triumphantly at the petrified Ness and gives Wario the quintillion gold coins as a reward for finding the Hermes' Wings's hideout. Sho and Lucas go their separate ways at first. But Lucas, remembering Ness, emboldens up and joins the Sho, and the two boys travel together from that point forward. |-|Chapter 5: Space Pirates Attack= In the Flashback, his sister Elice, and their guard Jagen were attempting to escape capture from enemy forces following the death of his father at the hands of the evil priest Gharnef, who let the Space Pirates led by Ridley into the Kingdom. Elice cast a teleportation spell on Marth and Jagen, allowing them to escape, but she was left behind and captured. At the Present, in the middle of a vast, desert-like battlefield of Minccina, after the death of Medeus, swordsman prince Marth is standing on the balcony of his fortress, watching some R.O.B.s, Primids, Egg Pawns, Pig Mask Soldiers and Eggman Walkers begin loading into the Shredder-Class Dreadnoughts of the Galactic Eggman Fleet and takes off to the Andromeda Galaxy (which they conquered it) while the Eggman Army led by Tabuu and Ganondorf marches towards Shirasagi Castle after learning of Sumeragi's death. Marth races to investigate whatever destructive plot is transpiring; Tabuu and Ganondorf arrived into the castle under the command of Eggman, who crowned Tabuu, King of Hoshido. Ganondorf on the other hand knows Tabuu's plans of obtaining the Triforce. Eggman tells him of the mission, finding Princess Zelda, Paul Gekko and Link, who has the Triforce of Power, Wisdom and Courage which Ganondorf was interested in. Ganondorf was informed from Queen Shroob and the wizard, Gharnef that from Paul Gekko (Triforce of Power) was arriving at Shirasagi Castle as he marches towards the Kingdom of Hyrule due to the Old King of Hyrule's death (which Eggman crowned him the new King). When Marth reaches Shirasagi Castle, the Halberd-Class Dreadnought carrying Team Paul-San arrived at Hoshido Kingdom. Meta Knight explains to Pit and Mario the origin of the Eggman Empire: Tabuu's goal is to establish the Eggman Empire and to do this, he sends an army of robots, humans and hylians and monsters combined in search for the Triforce and the Great Force. His actions have enslaved countless planets. There were those who stood to combat his evil; The Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. Both sides fought for many thousands of years, but Tabuu's monsters outnumbered them and only Meta Knight and a few others survived to see the aftermath. The story ends when they soon find themselves surrounded by Subspace minions, showing each other very clearly and quickly that they aren't enemies by slashing the minions. The two swordsmen team up to battle and clear out the wave of Subspace Army grunts, and shortly afterward, the they catch sight of the Ancient Minister escorting the prisoners including Princess Elincia and Lyndis. Marth desperately tries to rescue them but Mario stops him noticing that there are guards which are Primids and ROBs surrounding Shirasagi Castle which make Ancient Minister concern of Tabuu's plan in fruition. Luckily, a fellow swordsman named Ike makes an appearance and knocks out all of the guards except one. Ike joins Mario after learning of Tabuu's resurrection to take the Triforce. |-|Chapter 6: King Dedede's Campaign= By this point, King Dedede has learned that Tabuu wants to develop the Galaxy and Dreamland. With Tabuu's gambit in mind, Dedede agrees to let Tabuu transform Dreamland into massive utopia. On a remote road, he and his Waddle Dee underlings find and subdue Mario's slightly cowardly brother Luigi by hitting him in the back with his hammer. Just as Dedede finishes this, he sees Wario and Waluigi coming by with the pile of gold in tow. Meanwhile in Popstar, shocked, Whispy Woods realizes that Tabuu had placed a curse on planet Popstar as the Eggman Army whips out a chainsaw and charges toward Whispy, slicking him in half. Whispy's body falls on the apple pile as the Eggman Army continues Dedede's wrath and leaves the remainder of the trees. One of the Egg Pawns then makes a speech for the citizens of Cappy Town that King Dedede is going to turn Whispy Woods into his own private Country Club. This makes the citizens very happy and praising Eggman's glory. At Dens, in a cargo room inside the Shredder-Class Dreadnought, the boxes are stacked in an orderly fashion, with the exception of a single, out-of-place cardboard box that is perched on a beam. The box mysteriously stirs. On the Isle of Ancients, a young woman named Samus Aran, an athletic and capable warrior even in just her Zero Suit, has infiltrated the floating island through a ventilator shaft and is now sneaking her way into the research facility areas, battling and defeating R.O.B. Squad minions along the way. She soon finds a room where an electric Pokémon named Pikachu held captive in a generator that is owned by the Eggman Empire. It was revealed that the generator uses electric qualities to power factories and cities which was guarded by the Metroid Queen and Ridley who brutally captured Samus and Toshiya tells Queen Metroid that the prisoners is severed in a dish which triggers Metroid Queen's hunger. In another region on the Isle's exterior portion, of the Isle, outside a set of ancient ruins, a little astronaut named Captain Olimar and Louie is watching as many small, coloured plantlike creatures he has command over, the Pikmin managed to collect 30 parts to repair the ship with the aid of the wandering Primid. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet as a souvenir for his son. By the time Olimar and Louie left, the Pikmin had learned to work together by themselves, and it seemed as though they would survive as species without his assistance. After saving Elincia, they decide to head to the cat-laguz filled kingdom of Gallia to hopefully get safety from Daein. They split up and Ike worries about his father not coming back and head back towards Crimea. They spot something moving into the fort so they investigate, but find no one, but soon are cornered. After defeating the second-in-command of the small battalion the run into one of Daein's Four Riders, and Greil defeats her. Soon a knight in black armor appeared and he and Greil exchange looks before he disappears. Later that night, Greil and the Black Knight have a duel in which the Black Knight throws a sword to Greil to use. The Black Knight then refers to Greil as his real name. After which they resume battle but Greil is stabbed in the chest. Ike challenges the Black Knight to defeat him, but soon realizes that he is too weak to do so. A lion's roar was heard and the Black Knight flees leaving Ike to drag back his dying father to camp, hoping to save him. However, his efforts were fruitless as Greil dies, leaving the mercenary group to fall into despair. At Pop Star, Professor Curio had discovered that one of the humans and hylians revealed themselves to be the evolved form of the Dedede race which shocks King Dedede from television when he was watching the news of the advanced discovery and claims that he's the 17,052nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time. |-|Chapter 7: Invasion of Corneria= =G-Zero Grand Prix= In the Flashback, during the Great Grand Civil War, a Police detective Rick Wheeler suffers a fatal car accident while in pursuit of an escaped criminal named Zoda. Rick dies, but is revived in the age of the Galactic Eggman Empire by Mobile Task Force members Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart. The Task Force tries to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. That organization is responsible for cryogenically evolving Ryu's old enemy Zoda. he Task Force tries to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. That organization is responsible for cryogenically evolving Ryu's old enemy Zoda. Now Ryu joins the Task Force to help take down Zoda and the rest of Dark Million. While pursuing his objectives, Ryu will unexpectedly meet up with the legendary racer and bounty hunter named Captain Falcon. =Pursuit of the Triforce= At the Present in Shirasagi Castle, Kirby and Sheik managed to sneak into the castle and find Paul Gekko and friends in the dungeon. Sheik reveals her true identity as Princess Zelda to Paul Gekko which shocks Shinichi Gekko, disclosing her position as the Seventh Guardian. Zelda informs Paul that both of them hold pieces of the Triforce including Link but moments later is captured by Ganondorf and Gharnef, imprisoned in a pink crystal. When Shinichi noticed that Paul Gekko's cell only opened, he tells him to escape before more guards arrived only for Tabuu to grab Paul's hand. Link stops running, looks up, and sees Ganondorf extracting the Triforce of Power from Paul Gekko. To Link's eyes, Gharnef was extracting the Triforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda. In rage for torturing Paul Gekko and hurting Princess Zelda, Link launches an attack against Ganondorf and Gharnef with Prince Komali, having grown wings, flies in with Quill and Meta Knight and takes Paul Gekko, Link, Zelda away and the Ice Titans rescues Shinichi's group. Tabuu smiles at Paul Gekko stating that the "His pursuit to the Triforce to complete his goal has just begun". The Ancient Minister, being informed that the placer tracers that it placed on Triforce wielders is already in place, exhibits an increasing degree of the R.O.B. brethren pursuing them in the Egg Fleet that occur whenever the Eggman Empire has taken the throne of the Multiverse. Palutena on the other hand, has informed Pit that Tabuu was already on the verge of obtaining the Triforce. At Corneria, from his command tower, General Pepper watches with pride as the Cornerian people live perfectly in harmony, taking elevator tour rides, socializing at shopping in grand malls and dining at fine cafes until a tremendous tremor interrupts everything, shaking the surface as the warp zone opens above the command tower. En-route to Corneria from a ten day flight from Sauria, Fox McCloud strolls down Great Fox's corridor into the bridge, where ROB 64 is working on the control deck, Peppy Hare is searching for something, Slippy Toad has fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of reading a Nintendo Magazine travel brochure. Falco Lombardi is playing a 3DS flight simulator and gets easily frustrated at losing after viewing a Slippy version of the game over. Fox lays on a couch declaring his boredom in the middle of Slippy strapping his new model of pilot's visor on Falco's head after licking his hat back (which had landed on the bird's head) with his long stretchy tongue, annoying him, but the targeting aid provided by the visor really helps Falco play the game even better. Slippy complains about haven eaten nothing but canned food and is keen to try some real Cornerian delicacies, until Peppy interrupts their travel plan reminding them this is not a vacation and moans over the messy state of the bridge from Slippy's toys and that someone made a mess of his desk. Underneath his desk, Peppy finally find his good luck charm; which is a lock of Pepper's fur which he keeps dear as a reminder of their friendship, before finally reminding the team that Andross's army had been at war with the Cornerian army for years, hence why Peppy is irritated that the team are messing around. Slippy is positive that Corneria's defenses cannot be penetrated, until the alert is sounded so ROB reports a distress signal from General Pepper that the Eggman Empire has returned to it's true power. The footage is viewed onscreen of the warp portal allowing dozens of Shredder-Class Dreadnoughts to overwhelm the city and rain firepower down onto civilians, carriers come out of warp to unload more troops and walkers. Peppy is noticeably nervous and Pepper wonders about something that in the empire has returned, while Falco ponders why they don't blow the tower up when they caught the army by surprise, which Pepper reveals that they came to take control of the Lylat System and destroy the tower, replacing it with the castle. The team wonder how Eggman's Empire got past the Cornerian defences, which Peppy knows to be the work of teleportation device, yet Slippy can't accept Andross to be capable of creating such technology. Slippy then suggests that the Walkers ha the anti-Arwing armor that was to strong for laser fire. General Pepper speaks with Peppy on his secret private channel because the discussion is strictly between them concerning that the empire's return to power was only the beginning and then discuss the importance of a weapon that Eggman's Empire already dared to rebuild. Pepper asks Peppy to do what must be done when the time comes, but it must kept strictly between them and the team must not find out. =Aftermath= At Corneria, the tower was in ruins and General Pepper was placed in jail, the Eggman Empire's victory was infinite. Vinsmoke Goji received word from Emperor Eggman that Tabuu has returned which shocks him. Goji was astounded that Tabuu has returned. Tabuu tells Goji that the plan was already under way and entrusts him to hunt down the Triforce wielders and bring them to the Emperor which he agreed. |-|Chapter 8: Battallion Total War= 200 years ago, the Iron Legion, ruled by the fearsome Lord Ferrok, was on the brink of total conquest of Heaven Tail and the entire world. Ferrok, believing victory was at hand, gathered his armies at his stronghold, the Iron Tower, to prepare for a final onslaught. However, the Solar Empire, the last nation still standing after the Lightning Wars, invades Old Xylvania in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Legion. After a series of battles, Empress Qa-len, monarch of the Solar Empire over sees the two infant children gaining possession of the staff when they arrived on boat. The Iron Legion sensing the two children, struggling over the power of the staff. Lord Ferrok took pity of taking the children in and raising them as his own. Dark God began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted him and had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Dark God and his Sons, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it in the tomb. On his Deathbed, Ferrok was pleased to see Dark Aura chosen Kusanagi as the King of Shinobi and his future successor. This permanently ended the Legion's reign and beings a new reign of Hylians and Humans alike. When Kusanagi was keeping an eye of Kusanagi and Kyosuke's adoptive father's legacy, sensing the spark a new era in the future, Gamamaru approached Empress Qa-Len. He revealed to her the bloodline of the God's, urging her to to hear the whole truth about Yahweh and his children and the conflicts and the birth of Kaguya and Raimei. Gamamaru gave Kusanagi a prophecy, stating that a "mischievous blue-eyed boy" would unite the tailed beasts, kingdoms and change the world. While respecting Qa-Len's request to interfere, Gamamaru would still watch from afar to see how the two brothers matured similar to Hagoromo's children, unaware this action would spark a new conflict in the future. At the Present in the Kamiki Region, Western Frontier commanders enjoy a vacation on the islands of the Solar Empire, only for it to be abruptly ended when the Crystal Titan's let's out the roar, signaling Tabuu's resurrection. At the Imperial Palace, Admiral A-Qira interrupts Empress Lei-Qo to inform her of the Crystal Titan's greeting to the Triforce wielders, but the Empress already knows and says that "history has come full circle, just as she had foreseen", leaving her Admiral to keep the Triforce wielders out of Tabuu's reach. At the Angelo Isles, Commander Pierce was having a dinner of, what looked like, roast beef with Colonel Windsor when the Crystal Titan's roar signals that the Eggman Empire's regaining of it's true power, merely asks Pierce to pass the salt after stating the appearance of Triforce and the new Jinchūriki of the legendary Yamata no Orochi. At the Solar Palace, Lei-Qo explains to Paul Gekko that his great grandfather, was the son of one of the two children. Her ancestors did not know that the children were part of the Ōtsutsuki tribe that once ruled the world for quintillion centuries until Ferrok took pity of rescuing them from death. She revealed that Paul Gekko's great great great grandfather was the one who ended the Lightning Wars is is a good man who was more concern of Ferrok's health and love for him. His bloodline grows and eventually, Paul Gekko is Murakumo's grandson making Ashi Uzumaki and Ashi Ōtsutsuki cousins and Miwa Tomoe, his aunt. Lei-Qo instructs them to Angelo Isles to help him and Shinichi's group learn more of Kusanagi Gekko and his children with the aid of Admiral A-Qira. General Herman takes note of certain parallels between the Anglo invasion of the Solar Empire, and the Tundran invasion of the Western Frontier thirty years ago. Meanwhile, Marshal Nova is haunted by the spirit of his father, Tsar Gorgi, who tries to persuade him against his "idle talk of peace". At the Angelo Isles, Commander Pierce was having a dinner of, what looked like, roast beef with Colonel Windsor and the guards informed them that the Triforce wielders have been sent by the Solar Empire. When Admiral A-Qira's ship arrived, Commander Pierce greets Paul Gekko's group and gives them a tour prompting A-Qira to tell Paul to star with the group and drinks from a canteen of his. That night, few seconds later, he suddenly finds himself being confronted by Kaiser Vlad, the fugitive Xylvanian leader who escaped from the Alliance of Nations in the previous war. A-Qira suddenly realizes that Kaiser Vlad has tricked both nations into starting the war against each other, but begins coughing soon after while turning pale, realizing that Vlad has poisoned his drink. A-Qira dies shortly afterwards, while Vlad contacts his troops to see how their invasion of the defenseless villages of Heaven Tail is coming along. |-|Chapter 9: The Deadly Outcome= While Xylvanian were occupying fewer villages, Vlad frees Ubel from his cage by gassing the two guardians guarding him. Vlad then proceeds to tell Ubel that he has discovered the key to their vengeance upon their enemies, thanks to the Iron Legion's defeat. He explains to Ubel about the many battles which took place in Old Xylvania during the final days of the Lightning Wars, when the two sons ended the war due to being raised by the Iron Legion before they took control of the world, and reveals that his aim to ignite the the Gekko Family's decline to divert forces away from the region he needed to reach, having now found the staff that can activate the Empire's superweapon, the Space Satellite. Having found the Staff of Qa-Len, Kaiser Vlad finally proclaims to destroy his enemies, alerting the other nations to the threat posed on them. Nova, learning of the invasion of his homeland, launches an assault on the Xylvian forces, aided by the other nations, as he and the other COs fight to reach the icy chasm in the northern region of the Tundran Territories, in an attempt to repel Vlad's expedition for the staff. Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke, Izumi, Link and Zelda fights their way through Tundra and entered the Vlad's Mining Spider, a gigantic vehicle that he is using to dig up the staff. Vlad and Ubel manage to escape from the spider starts to collapse, just as Vlad finds the Staff of Qa-Len and uses it at the last possible second. The super-weapon causes massive destruction in the surrounding area, yet despite this, Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke, Izumi, Link and Zelda narrowly escape with their lives, while Vlad and Ubel are trapped in the ice, forced to dig their way out. Honored by Empress Lei-Qo, Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke, Izumi, Link and Zelda were called the "Solar Soldiers" and gave them the "Ten-tip Sign of the Sun" as their symbol, a parade in the Tundran Territories capitol is held, honoring the effort put to ending the recent conflict. |-|Chapter 10: The Forgotten Past= After the Solar Soldiers were formed, suddenly Bowser, a brigade of Koopa Troopas, Egg Pawns and B2 Super Battle Droids appear; before anyone can react, Empress Lei-Qo revealed the Solar Soldiers that they had no choice, the Eggman Empire beaten them to Heaven Tail. 60 years ago, a younger Sasuke and his family were caught in the civil war that ravaged the land and village, luckily the Eggman Empire stopped the bleeding and turned the two conflicting factions into their own army. Empress Lei-Qo finds Sasuke's family being lone survivors and takes them in to her Empire. At the Present, the Solar Soldiers were imprisoned with Tabuu gloating that the Triforce is finally complete and the Eggman's majestic empire will be unstoppable and Emperor Eggman's Solar Utopia has been finally built. Characters *Heroes **Paul Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Sho Shishimaru **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Pit **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Meta Knight *New Characters **Xylvania ***Kaiser Vlad ***Commandant Ubel **Iron Legion ***Ultimate Ferrok ***Countess Ingrid **Solar Empire ***Qa-Len ***Lei-Qo ***Admiral A-Qira **Western Frontier ***Brigadier Betty ***Colonel Austin ***General Herman **Anglo Isles ***Colonel Windsor ***Commander Pierce **Tundran Territories ***Marshall Nova ***Major Nelly **Tsuki no Mikoto **Ancient Minister **Ness **Paula **Jeff **Poo **Claus **Lucas **Kumatora **Duster **Boney **Pigmask Empire ***Pokey ***Pigmask Soldiers ***Pigmask Captains ***Pigmask Colonels ***Navy SQUEALs **Popo **Nana **Palutena's Army ***Palutena **Dark God **Tomoe **Wario **Waluigi **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran **Space Pirates ***Mother Brain ***Ridley ***Kraid ***Weavel ***Phantoon **Altea ***Cornelius ***Marth ***Elice ***Jagen **Talys ***Mostyn ***Caeda ***Wrys ***Ogma ***Barst ***Bord ***Cord ***Castor **Macedon ***Lena **Navarre **Ogma **Dolhr ***Medeus **Divine Dragon Clan ***Gotoh ***Gharnef **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Greil Mercenaries ***Greil ***Ike ***Mist ***Titania ***Rolf ***Boyd ***Oscar ***Shinon ***Gatrie ***Rhys ***Mia **Daein ***Hengist ***Ashnard ***Pellas ***Micaiah ***Soren ***Zelgius **Crimea ***Renning ***Elincia **Lorca ***Lyndis **Galia ***Solhaut ***Caineghis ***Giffca ***Skrimir ***Ranulf ***Lethe ***Kezhda ***Mordecai ***Kyza ***Lyre **Cappy ***Mayor Len ***Hana ***Chief Bookem ***Buttercup ***Gus ***Professor Curio ***Yabui ***Melman ***Samo ***Mabel ***Honey ***Iroo ***Spikehead ***Tuggle ***Gengu **Captain Olimar **Louie **Hocotate Villagers **Bart Lemming **Dr. Stewart **Samurai Goroh **Lisa Brilliant **Pico **Miss Killer **Rick Wheeler **Jody Summer **Jack Levin **Lucy Liberty **John Tanaka **Kate Alen **Roger Buster **Super Arrow **Mrs. Arrow **Leon **Antonio Guster **Black Shadow **Blood Falcon **Zoda **Gazelle **Mr. EAD **Gomar & Shioh **Bio Rex **The Skull **Silver Neelson **Draq **Baba **Beastman **Billy **James McCloud (human) **Micheal Chain **Clank Hughes **Galactic Nova **Galacta Knight *Mentioned **Laura Gekko *Cameo **Kusanagi Gekko **Manny D. Kyosuke Trivia *This Episode is based on Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon